Lost in Translation
by Kiri-Kay
Summary: England, trying to summon a demon, makes a mistake & summons Carisa, a girl whose been able to see supernatural beings since she was little. He was going to send her back, but he's having touble because she's blood-bound to him. While Carisa discovers his world, helping Ghosts & Sprites & even Nations during her stay, she thinks that this is the madnesss that has always felt right.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi Gais! I'm new to the Hetalia fandom~! This is my first Hetalia fic evar so yeah, I'm nervous as hell. Carisa & her family are my OC's & I'm not sure if this is considered OC-centric, but I'll add it to the warnings._**

**_Warning: Cursing, OC's, & OC-centric._**

**_Disclaimer: Once, & only once will I say this (just for good measure)- I don't own Hetalia, SoundCloud, & Scissorhands is a song by Hatsune Miku whom I don't own (I don't even own a Vocaloid program! *wails*)_**

* * *

Chapter 1- Lost in Translation

Carisa watched avidly (& amusedly) at the writhing poltergeist. Here she was, lying on her bed reading peacefully when she heard that distinct hissing noise signifying the arrival of a ghost that had tried to touch her. Around her neck hung a forest green rosary & she wore prayer beads as bracelets she didn't do it for no reason.

Humming contently, Carisa sprinkled more Holy Water on the now-faltering spirit. It gave out an ear-piercing shriek that would've given anyone nightmares for weeks on end, but really, such night-frights no longer affected her. Actually, she would have been worried if she didn't have such bloody images every night. That only ever meant something horrible was going to happen.

With a final, despaired wail, the spirit dissolved, leaving the room with a light feeling. '_Like sunshine._' She thought cheerily.

It was July first, a day Carisa was happy existed. Her parents, Monica & Ricardo Harte, were off for the whole month of July, leaving Carisa to her own devices. Well, she wasn't supposed to be alone. Her older brother, Andre, was supposed to be home for the first week & then she'd be completely alone, but he was currently in Australia (or Victoria, or where ever he went skiing to), which was having a god-awful blizzard from Hell. Carisa laughed a little.

'_I wanted to propose to her!_' she thought, recalling her brother's words in an email a while ago. '_But she keeps panicking, & I can't get her to calm herself._'

Yes, Andre was thinking of proposing to his long-term girlfriend. Thing was, they went skiing. And then a blizzard hit. And Christina, Andre's girlfriend, was deathly afraid of them ever since she got lost in one.

"Andre, you're a big *_idiota, y quero que lo sepas_." She mumbled, leaving her room & going into the kitchen.

So, they couldn't find someone else in time to look after Carisa, & they decided to leave her be. And really, Carisa enjoyed being alone. The silence was nice sometimes, but she was so used to running around & having noise & energy all around her, it was strange. To be honest, though, Carisa never did anything rebellious, in a sense, so her parents always trusted her. Sure, she sassed her parents sometimes, & more often than not she'd do small thing they disapprove of (not like they try to stop her, anyway) but she never had that spark of, oh, throwing furniture out of windows or scratching things on cars.

And anyway, in general, they let Carisa do what she desired. She went through her punk phase, her princess phase, her PMS-ing bitch phase, & now she was just a book worm/otaku. Sure, she still had traits of her phases all blended in, but she seemed tame so far- nothing to worry over.

Smiling like an idiot herself, Carisa grabbed an apple & started cutting it into slices. Pulling her phone out, ceasing her activity for a moment, she opened her SoundCloud app, logging in & starting he song list. Humming along to Scissorhands, she tossed the apples on a plate, before looking around for the caramel.

'_Where is it . . .?_' she thought, opening the refrigerator. Because, yes, her parents kept a bottle of caramel in the refrigerator, no matter how healthy they tried to become.

Pulling out the sugar-free caramel (sugar free my ass, Carisa had declared), Carisa poured a bit on the empty side of the plate. There was a loud knock on the door & she frowned, stopping the music. Slipping the phone in her pocket & taking the apples with her, Carisa looked through the peep hole. A box sat on the 'Welcome!' mat.

Carisa groaned. "Did she forget to stop all shipments for the month?" she mumbled, referring to her mother's constant shipments of cloths.

Opening the door, with a very un-amused face, Carisa took a step out, instantly regretting it as she faltered through the floor.

"YOU FUCKING FAERIES!" she screamed as the pentagon above her closed, the sound of giggling faeries echoing, a glittery figure circling her before zipping ahead.

With a thump, she landed on her back. Slowly, she sat up, looking around. Carisa was in the center of a pentagon (again & it bothered her to no end) that had ruins around the outside. In front of her she saw a figure in a dark green cloak, a pair of toxic eyes looking curiously at her. But that wasn't what unnerved her; it was the sheer amount of entities in the room. And Carisa did the first thing she could think of; the thing that had saved her many times over.

She began reciting Ave Maria, praying that the demons lurking around her would be warded off- because if she dared scream, with no doubt would they attack her. Fear is what they fed off of including uncertainty, anger, & other similar emotions. Years of wall building had held her emotions so that she'd seem inhumane- just enough to get them away.

A type of unique lightness settled in the room, & Carisa slumped a little. Something- no, wait, her _shoulder_-

"FUCKING CRAP!" she yelped, gripping her right shoulder. It was stinging like hell, & was that- Carisa pulled her hand back to reveal blood on her fingertips. Her eyes landed on the cloaked figure. "You better have a good explanation, because if not, not even God will be able to save your soul. And you too, Rosa- don't you dare think you're off the hook for tricking me, you fucking _fairy_."

* * *

_***Andre, you're a big idiota**__, y quero que lo sepas- Andre, you're a big idiot & I want you to know that._

_***nervously* So? Well, next Chapter is Hetalia-World PoV (please tell me that made sense).**_

_**R & R~!**_

_**~Muaa**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-**_** Oh. Mai. Gosh. GAIS! I got like a tone of ninjas (people who alert/favorite a story without reviewing) which made me happy, but thanks to those who reviewed, too~! Thx Fiora Elric & Twisted Paradox (OMFG, Twisted, you're HERE~! Thank you, for making my 'Hetalia PoV comment make sense~!) for reviewing~! Alright, enjoy~!**_

_**Warning: Human names used, nothing too bad, & I think light cussing. . . Can't remember. . .**_

* * *

Chapter 2- Whipped Cream

Cutting his left palm, England let the blood drip into the symbol, chanting words in Latin. Pulling away he finished the spell with a dramatic exaggeration of syllables.

Arthur watched as the pentagon glowed a menacing red. Oh, he'd get his revenge on America, no matter what!

Earlier that afternoon, England had been hosting the usual World Conference. And as usual chaos was tagging along & jumping in. With no control over the situation, America had snuck in a bottle of whip cream & well. . . It ended up exploding on England's face. Said bitchy American decided to tease him

"_Aw, Iggy, what'd you do-"_

"_Don't!" England had hissed dangerously, an aura akin to Russia's surrounding him._

_Alfred, oblivious as ever, continued. "-suck off Frenchie over here?" he pointed to Francis._

_That. Was. Fucking. It. England launched himself onto America, hitting his mark & choking him as they tumbled to the ground. Surprisingly, it was Canada who pulled England off his brother._

"_Come, Arthur." He squeaked softly. "Let's clean you up. Get your revenge later."_

_Dammit, Canada knew him well. Matthew knew there was no point in stopping his parental figure, since it would be pointless_

"_Smart boy." The Britt mumbled, wiping his face before stomping out._

It's pointless to say that the meeting was cancelled.

A girl with wavy auburn hair tumbled from the roof. Wait, what? The roof? Frowning, yet intrigued, England watched the girl spew out curses, but then her eyes locked onto his. They were strange, really, something he'd never seen before. A bright mix of green & blue, but that wasn't it. It seemed like the top half of her iris was an intoxicating dark lime & the bottom half was a light navy colour, blending & blurring together.

She looked down & got into a prayer position, speaking under her breath. What was she up to? He could only guess she _was_ praying. For _what,_ he wasn't sure.

She gripped her shoulder, murder evident in her eyes. "Explain." She hissed after a second.

But something else had caught his attention. Something black was peaking from her v- neck shirt that suspiciously looked like a tattoo.

Growling, she bit out a few words. "You don't want to mess with me, boy. You're mixing with the wrong kind here."

"Forgive me, how rude. I am Arthur Kirkland." He pushed his hood back, not knowing what it was in her tone that made him believe her. "Who might you be?"

But Carisa's eyes were wide with shock. "You're. . . It's the. . ." she squealed, launching herself on him, being careful not to stain him with blood. "*IT'S THE PINK POLICE~!"

Arthur spluttered for a moment. "_E-excuse me_!"

"Ah!" Carisa backed away. "Sorry, Iggy, I was just excited. I'm Carisa Harte."

"Did. . . Did you just call me 'Iggy'?"

Carisa tilted her head. "Oh, wait, right, you're the United Kingdom of Great Brittan and Northern Ireland, right? But that's kind of long. . ." she trailed off with Arthur's incredulous look. "What? I know you're a country. There's no mistaking it."

Her finger-tip trailed up & down her arm. "Need more proof? All the Allies: America is Alfred F. Jones, Mr. Hero-Complex, France is Francis Bonnefoy, touchin' up in the wrong places, China is Wang Yao, *Nihon's 'older brother', Russia is Ivan Braginski, very creepy, Canada is Matthew Williams, invisible extraordinaire, & you're England, Arthur Kirkland, experienced in dark magic, & hates France with a fiery passion."

Arthur couldn't believe this! "How do you know this?"

"In my world, your existence is an anime. Don't worry though; no one's smart enough to open a portal to your world, trust in that." She nodded softly. She wasn't about to sugar coat it- it was the truth & that was that.

A moment of silence passed before England sighed wearily. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he decided to trust this Carisa character (not like he shouldn't, though). Suddenly blushing he returned his gaze to Carisa's.

"Would you let me . . . uhm. . . check your shoulder. . .?"

Carisa eyed him for a moment. "Please do, but when you see it, don't freak out." She begged, stripping her shirt.

England's eyes widened dramatically. There was a dragon tattoo all around her abdomen, hiding under her jeans & bra, its head landing where her heart was. This girl had . . . she was. . .

"You're the daughter- the only heir- of the Third Sun." he gasped quietly. He saw Carisa give him a blank stare.

"Yes, I'm the daughter of one of the main heads of the largest mafia in the world, whose network spreads across all of the seven continents." she sighed. "Please, don't tell anyone. I promise you nothing will happen to anyone!"

Arthur raised one bushy eyebrow. "You threatened me a minute ago."

"I thought you'd cause me harm." She grumbled, turning. "So?"

Carefully, England traced her bloody shoulder with his left hand. Nothing was there until he made skin-to-skin contact. The Union Jack glowed faintly- a sign of his dominance- on the injured (or, well, now un-injured) shoulder. Slowly, without breaking the touch, he turned his hand. And on it, to his displeasure, was a dragon curling around a death scythe- Carisa's dominance on him. Because it worked both ways- Carisa was able to coax him better than anyone while Arthur had her under his command. Really, it didn't seem like much in exchange, but it was.

"Well?" she asked quietly, although she had a creeping suspicion she knew the answer.

"You're my charge now, I believe."

"Crap, we're blood bound, aren't we?"

"Well, yes." Arthur sighed, taking his hand away. "I'll show you to the- is that a _gun_?!"

"Hmm?" Carisa looked down after putting her shirt back on. There, resting against her thigh was her holstered gun. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, I must've taken it out of habit. Being part of a Mafia family is not all fun & games. I always need a gun on me."

Carisa pulled it out, causing the blonde to flinch. Pulling the cartridge out expertly, she shoved it in her pocket before returning her gun to its place.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Didn't mean to scare you." She sighed softly. "So what were you saying?"

"How about you go clean yourself up, & I'll see if I have anything you can wear."

Carisa smiled. "Thank you." She said, letting Arthur lead the way. "But I'll just need a shirt- one that covers, if possible."

'_She's obviously afraid of her own clan._' England thought. Well, it's not like he could judge her. Carisa was part of the largest link of criminals in the world. Leaving her in the bathroom (Carisa giving him a pleasant "Oh, you're so nice, thank you!" when he showed her were everything was) he wandered over to the storage room.

* * *

Carisa pulled her hair up into a lose bun with no restraints. Difficult, but done. Stripping down, she entered the shower & turned it on, shuddering when cold water hit her. Another shiver wracked throughout her as she watched the blood fall into the pipes.

'_Fuck,_' she mentally cursed. '_So much blood . . . I have to stop getting hurt like this._'

She traced her fingers over her back, making contact with a light scar, barely visible against her sun-kissed skin. Sighing, she briefly wondered where England was going to get girl clothes from aside from anything Seychelles ever wore.

* * *

England, with one look at Carisa's form (not like _that_), knew that, with a few right tugs, he could get something for the girl. Searching through a box that had no label on it, he tugged out a smaller, slightly rumpled, frilly, white dress. And, with a smirk, England tugged off three of the four layers of lace, his mind drifting towards The Seven Suns.

'_They're seven leaders, one for each continent, even if there's really only five._' He mentally snorted. '_Each one has control over the largest gang &/or mafia in their area. It's the biggest link of gangsters, mobsters, & mafia in the world, perfectly blended to control the world. Romano has links to European branch, but he can't just betray his own- having control over a bit of the Italian Branch.'_

Carisa peeked over the door. "Sorry, Mr. Kirkland, but could you . . .?" she asked softly.

"Hm? Oh, sorry lass, here, see if this fits." He said, bushing at the fact she only had a towel around her chest.

"Thanks." She grabbed it with one hand, turning into the bathroom once more.

Waiting for her heed & call (what the hell? What was this? Suddenly, he just needed to wait for & on her?) to check if the make-do shirt worked. They'd get her something later, since that obviously wouldn't do for all too long.

Carisa exited, finishing the little pink bow around the collar. It fit fine, since she wasn't all too busty & her figure was slim. The lace at the bottom touched a little under her hips & she had ripped the collar down a bit. She wasn't about to walk around with a ridicules high-strung-bothersome-itchy-stuffy-collar to ruin her mood. Surprisingly, Carisa was calm about this. With a hum she couldn't help but frown at her reasoning.

"So," she started softly, slowly as if trying not to upset England. "How & why am I here, Mr. Kirkland?"

England opened his mouth to answer & ask himself when an all too familiar voice rang out. "Iggy! Mattie says I have to apologize!"

Carisa cringed. ". . . Something to do with him?"

Arthur's groan was answer enough. "I really don't want to open the door." He whined, knowing he sounded like a child. But, hey, Carisa wasn't going to tell anyone- not like she could, anyway.

"I'll open the door, claim to be your maid, & tell him off on 'special orders'. If he gets too rambunctious I'll just threaten him or something?" she suggested mildly, giving a brief growl at the quick, harsh knocking now accompanied by a loud "Iggy, open up!"

Arthur looked at her, his eyes narrowed a bit. "Go, but don't go too overboard."

Carisa nodded, charging her gun & slipping it into her holster. She opened the strap & pulled it up to her torso to keep it hidden. "By the way, if he tries to touch, he's going to be missing his vital regions."

* * *

**_*Pink Police- If you don't know, you're a horrible Iggy fangirl. Just kidding! It's part of the Colour Police. Look it up if you don;t know, I'm sure you'll love it~!_**

**_*Nihon- Nihon is Japan in Japanese. Also, I always thought Yao was like his older brother soooo. . ._**

**_So?! Did you enjoy? So, yes, Carisa is part of the Mafia, in a way. It's called 'Galaxia' which is 'Galaxy' in Spanish. So, the heads are called 'Suns' while lieutenants & such are called 'Moons' & who ever is a 'Moon' is in charge of a branch in a Continent. You'd be surprised as to who is one of the Moons for Europe. . ._**

**_Less-than-three, & I hope you enjoyed~!_**

**_~Muaa_**


	3. Kill Me Now

_***grumbles* Sorry, gais, my computer is broken, & I'm using my mums. Lost in Translation pplz, I'm not too sure if & when I'll get a chapter out. Sorry! Oh, & did I mention all my files could possibly be deleted? Whoopdie-fuckin'-doo. Sorry again, lovelies. I promise to make it up for you gais. **_

_**~Muaa**_

_**P.S.- Would anyone like Extra's like I have in Sweet & Sour? Their cute little side stories that usually don't have anything to do with the plot- mostly, they're there to give me more time to complete a chapter but also for a cute thing- kinda like a release from the story line.**_


End file.
